powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation
is the twentieth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis The Shinkenger must figure out a way to save the life of Kotoha and many others when a soul-stealing Ayakashi attacks and chooses to hide until their mortal lives end. Plot While Takeru, Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, and Mako are preparing a surprise birthday party for Kotoha, Genta sees that the Ebi Origami is almost ready to be mobilized. The party preparations are interrupted by the Ayakashi Utakasane attacks the city and devours people's souls. Genta arrives late to the battle after encountering Juzo, who he believes to be a food critic. By the time he reaches the battle, Kotoha's soul has been stolen by the Ayakashi, leaving her comatose, with just one day left to live. Utakasane then tells the Shinkengers that if they can't beat him in a day, every soulless human will die and he will return to the Sanzu River, never to come out again. Despite the male Shinkengers' attempt to stop him, Utakasane retreats into the Sanzu River. The next day, Kotoha regains consciousness just long enough to acknowledge her impending death. An enraged Chiaki tries to force Utakasane to return, but he is unsuccessful. As Takeru, Mako, and Ryuunosuke catch up to Chiaki, Juzo arrives and tells them that they can enter the Sanzu River by giving up their humanity and becoming Gedonin, just as he had. The four are tempted with the idea if it means saving Kotoha and the other victims, but Genta arrives with an alternate plan to both drag out Utakasane and bring Ebi Orgami to life. Using Mojikara, the group manages to bring Utakasane back into their world to destroy him before he has the chance to escape. When the Ayakashi revives as a giant, Genta enters the Ebi Origami to battle against the giant Utakasane and his Ōnanashi minions. He transforms the Ebi Origami into Daikaioh and, with assistance from DaiTenku, destroys Utakasane, freeing all of the souls to return to their bodies. That evening, Kotoha's birthday party goes on without a hitch. After the party, Genta goes out to his sushi cart and finds a mysterious young man stealing the Ika Origami. When Genta asks who he is, the young man replies that he is "...just a passing-through Kamen Rider". Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Salary Man: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Live (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Live (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Live (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan) *Shinken Green - Live (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - N/A *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami), DaiKaiOh Change (East), DaiKaiOh Change (West), DaiKaiOh Change (South) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, ; this episode is the formal beginning of a Shinkenger/Decade cross-over, with the Shinkenger episode ending with the cross-over's prologue. **The appearance of Daiki Kaito in the final scene is the first time ever a Kamen Rider appears in a Sentai episode, not merely mentioned or, in the case of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, a photo. *'Key Title Kanji': 変 (Change; referring to the many multiple modes of the Ebi Origami) Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|thumb|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Act 17: The Sushi Samurai, Act 18: Samurai Promotion, Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition and Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Crossovers